Luna
by ainmals1
Summary: A new mutant crocodile named Luna meets the turtles, their family and friends. She has her eyes on Leatherhead, and he likes her too. With a little help from Chanda the turtles and their girlfriends help get Leatherhead and Luna together. However mousers are causing trouble to our heroes, and they know who the inventor is. Can they put a stop to this madness. LH and OC.


**Hi everyone, here is my next TMNT story. Today will be about the turtles, and their friends meeting a new mutant crocodile friend named Luna, I hope you like.**

* * *

Luna

Somewhere in the sewers, the eight teenage turtles, and their Parents went to visit their crocodile friend Leatherhead.

"Hello my friends," Leatherhead greeted.

"Hi Leatherhead," Michelangelo greeted.

"Hi big guy," Mary greeted as well.

Suddenly everyone heard something.

"What was that?" Chanda asked.

"Sounds like someone is following us," said Leonardo.

The mutants drew their weapons, the figure came closer, and to their surprise it was a giant female crocodile.

"Hey relax, I'm not gonna hurt anyone," she said.

Everyone put their weapons away.

"Hello my name is Luna," the female crocodile said in introduction.

"My name is Mary," said Mary.

"I'm Michelangelo," replied Mikey.

"My name is Daisy," said Daisy.

"I'm Donatello," said Donnie.

"My name is Ruth," said Ruth.

"I'm Raphael," said Raph.

"My name is Laura," said Laura.

"I'm Leonardo," said Leo.

"My name is Ethel," said Ethel.

"I am Chanda," said Chanda.

"My name is Frank," said Frank.

"I am Splinter," said Splinter.

"And my name is Leatherhead nice to meet you," said Leatherhead.

"Nice to meet all of you," said Luna.

The boy turtles and Splinter told Luna how they came to be and how they met Chanda, while Chanda told Luna her story and how Splinter and the turtles saved her life, the girl turtles and their Parents told Luna their origin story, and how they met their boyfriends and their Parents, Leatherhead told Luna his origin tale, and how he met the others too.

"Oh my those are a lot of stories, my origin goes like this. I was a pet baby crocodile, my family abandoned me, I went down to the sewers I accidentally stepped in ooze, and I began to mutate. I eventually found a home and spend all my life there, one day I thought it would be fun to go topside, I was being extremely careful by not being seen. Good thing no one saw me, at least that's what I thought, then suddenly some men in black with helmet looking like masks you use to breath if poison gas came to you, just jumped out and advanced on me, I tried to attack but they zapped me. Hours later I woke up and found myself strapped to a table, then I saw the men who captured me boss, he looked like someone from the Matrix, he didn't seem so suitable for a villain, he called himself Agent Bishop, he wanted to dissect me, and he wanted information from me, but I wouldn't talk. Then he started to tickle my foot, I was mad, but I couldn't help but laugh, I told him to get off, and I kicked him in the chest which send him flying to the wall. Being strong I freed myself, the agents ganged up on me, I stopped two by grabbing their heads and throwing them, next I punched some, then I hit some using my tail, after that I grabbed two by their heads and clonked them together, and finally I grabbed one and nearly broke his bones. I was finally done and I went home," Luna told her story.

Everyone giggled that Luna kicked Bishop to a wall, then Chanda remembered something.

"First mutant, female crocodile... So it was you Luna, you're the first mutant Bishop captured," Chanda said putting the pieces together.

Luna nodded.

"Did he mention the time he captured us?" Laura asked.

Chanda nodded.

"And did he mention the time he captured our Mom?" Ruth asked.

Chanda nodded.

"And did he mention the time he captured our Daddy?" Daisy asked.

Chanda nodded.

"I guess we all met him," Mary replied.

"He captured me too Luna, he tortured me, I had a hard time controlling my temper but I have mastered that now," said Leatherhead.

"Where is your home?" Ethel asked changing the subject, Chanda was glad her friend did that.

"It is in the sewers, but it is now destroyed," said Luna.

"Destroyed? How?" Frank asked.

"I lived there for years, but yesterday it got trashed by these machines with sharp teeth, I defeated some of them, but I had to retreat my home," said Luna.

Everyone gasped.

"Those are the mousers!" Leonardo said.

"They destroyed our old lair!" said Raphael.

"One of our enemies Dr. Baxter Stockman made them," said Donatello.

"Yeah and we got rid of them twice," said Michelangelo.

"Those must be the ones you saved April from," said Laura, the turtles nodded.

"Well that's why I'm here, I have no where else to go," Luna replied.

"You know Luna I could use one more creature to live with me so will you?" Leatherhead offered.

"Sure, will you do that?" Luna asked.

"Yes I would," said Leatherhead, "thank you Leatherhead," said Luna.

The female crocodile hugged the male crocodile.

"Uh, girls why don't we go home and mind our own business," said Frank.

"You're right Frank, let's go my daughters," said Ethel.

"Yes Mom," said the girls.

Only five of the turtles left, Mary wanted to watch but Ruth grabbed her.

"Uh, boys why don't we go home and leave Leatherhead and Luna alone," said Chanda.

"You're right Chanda, come my sons," said Splinter.

"Yes Sensei," said the boys.

However only five of the family members left, Mikey wanted to watch, but Raph grabbed him.

* * *

Leatherhead took Luna in his home, somehow she saw that Leatherhead was right when he said he needed one more creature living with him, there was Professor Honeycutt aka The Fugitoid.

"Luna this is Professor Honeycutt also know as The Fugitoid he used to be a human, but his brain is trapped in a robot body, and he saved the world by sacrificing himself, and now he is back, Professor this is Luna the others and I just met her," said Leatherhead.

"Hello Professor," Luna greeted, the professor looked way up at Luna.

"Hello Miss Luna, oh my you are the biggest female I have ever seen, the smallest female I have seen is Chanda," the robot replied.

A few days later April and Casey got to meet Luna.

"So you're big and strong like Leatherhead," said Casey.

"Do you like technology?" April asked.

"Yes I do, when I was living in my old home I would put on a lab coat and sometimes put on glasses," said Luna.

Then she told April and Casey about her origin.

"Whoa so you were the first mutant to meet Bishop," said Casey.

"And you escaped really quickly," April replied.

* * *

The next day came and the eight teenage turtles came to see Leatherhead and Luna, while Luna was helping Professor Honeycutt with an invention Leatherhead kept his eyes on Luna, he was so glad he had met her, they had so much in common, and she was lonely like he was, the boy turtles looked at their giant friend.

"Hey Leatherhead," Leonardo greeted.

Leatherhead didn't answer.

"Leatherhead... Leatherhead... Leatherhead," Leo said trying to get Leatherhead's attention.

"Hey Leatherhead!" Rapheal called, this time the crocodile paid attention.

"Oh hello gentlemen, how are you?" Leatherhead asked.

"Fine, but it didn't look like you were paying attention to us," said Raph.

"It looked like you were paying attention to Luna, you have a thing for her don't you?" Donatello asked.

The crocodile blushed a little to hear his friend say that.

"Oh come on my friends I... I... I... I... I...I..." Leatherhead stuttered.

"Leatherhead has a girlfriend, Leatherhead has a girlfriend, Leatherhead and Luna sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, and then come marriage," Michelangelo interrupted.

"Okay I admit it, I love her," Leatherhead said.

"You sound like Master Splinter when we first met Chanda," Leo commented.

* * *

Meanwhile Luna set her eyes on the creature of her dreams, she could tell she and Leatherhead had so much in common, the girl turtles looked at the giant female crocodile.

"Hey Luna," Laura greeted, Luna didn't answer.

"Luna... Luna... Luna," Laura said trying to get Luna's attention.

"Hey Luna!" Ruth called, this time the giant female crocodile answered.

"Oh, hello girls, how are you?" Luna asked.

"Fine, you weren't paying attention to us," said Ruth.

"You were paying attention to Leatherhead, you have a thing for him right?" Daisy asked.

Luna blushed to hear her say that, "oh come on girls I... I... I... I... I... I..." Luna said stuttering.

"Luna has a boyfriend, Luna has a boyfriend, Luna and Leatherhead sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, and then comes marriage," Mary interrupted.

"Okay I admit it, I love him," said Luna.

The eight turtles decide to put Leather and Luna together, they needed a matchmaker.

* * *

They asked Splinter to help them.

"Oh no, I promised myself no match making you know what happened with Raphael and Ruth!" Splinter protested.

"Oh right what were we thinking?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"Let's take Chanda after all she was the one who brought together," said Leo.

Chanda told the teenagers what to do.

So they planned to get Leatherhead and Luna to hold hands, the boys took Leatherhead's screwdriver and put it on the table to where Luna was standing, Luna touched the screwdriver and Leatherhead touched Luna's hand, the giants looked at each other then giggled nervously, Luna handed the screwdriver to Leatherhead.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thank you Luna," said Leatherhead.

The girls took Luna's lab coat and put it near Leatherhead, the giant crocodile touched it, and Luna touched Leatherhead's hand, the big crocodiles giggled and blushed, Leatherhead handed the lab coat to Luna.

"I believe this is yours," said Leatherhead.

"Thank you Leatherhead, said Luna.

Chanda got the best idea, she went to talk to Luna.

"Luna I want to ask you something," said Chanda.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"What do you think of Leatherhead?" the white rat asked.

"I think of him really smart, very nice, not to mention cute, and we have a lot in common," said Luna.

"Do you love him?" Chanda asked.

"Yes I do?" Luna replied.

* * *

After that Chanda went to talk to Leatherhead.

"Hey Leatherhead, what do you think about Luna?" Chanda asked.

"I think she is really smart, nice, and very beautiful," said Leatherhead.

"Do you love her?" Chanda asked.

"Yes I do," said Leatherhead.

Chanda had her plan set up, Leatherhead was working on an invention, Luna started to walk over to Leatherhead, she didn't see a big pipe but Leatherhead did.

"Luna watch out!" Leatherhead warned.

"Whoa," Luna grunted as she tripped over the pipe but Leatherhead caught her. "Are you alright," he asked.

"I am now," said Luna.

The eight turtles and Chanda went back their lair.

"I know that was kind of dangerous, but it worked," said Chanda.

"If Leatherhead found out we put that pipe there on purpose he would kill us," Leo commented.

"Or worse if Luna got hurt Leatherhead would probably eat us alive," Raph commented as well.

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface, Dr. Baxter Stockman was in his lab making more mousers.

"Hello again my babies, you are created with one task, to destroy mutants," he said and he laughed like a loony.

* * *

Casey, April, Luna, Leatherhead, the girl turtles, and their Parents were invited to the lair to spend time together, suddenly the news came on.

"There have been machines going around in the streets, everyone needs to remain calm," said the reporter on the TV.

"It must be those mousers!" Leonardo pointed out.

"Great more of those annoying things!" grumbled Raphael.

"We have to find out why Stockman made them again," said Donatello.

"And face them again," said Michelangelo.

"We are all coming with you," said Laura.

"We are all good fighters," Ruth replied.

Everyone else agreed and left the lair to face the mousers and Stockman. Our heroes found Stockman's lab and entered it, the mousers spotted them and advanced them.

"Wait my babies before you have your dinner I must explain my plan to them," Stockman said.

The mousers stopped and let Stockman talk.

"Hello freaks long time no see, and hello Miss O'Neil how nice to see you again, and hello Leatherhead it's been a while since I've seen you, and I see that there are mutants I haven't met but I have at least heard about one of them," Stockman greeted.

The mad scientist looked at Chanda.

"So it was you who bit Shredder's arm," Stockman said to the female rat.

"That is correct Stockman," said Chanda.

"Well too bad you can't bite me, I am made of metal now," Stockman gloated.

"Yes that is true, I also bit Agent Bishop that loser," Chanda pointed out.

"Tell me about it, hey stop that!" Stockman said offensively.

"Aren't you gonna tell use your plan?" Casey asked.

"Yes I made them to destroy these mutant creatures, but since there are more of them and you, and Miss O'Neil are here I'll have them destroy all of you, mousers attack!" Stockman ordered.

The mousers advanced on our heroes, they fought them off with weapons, kicks, and feet, the girls decided to fight else where.

"Guys we'll be back we promise," said Daisy.

The girls ran to a big room.

"I'll let the mousers take care of the boys while I will deal with their girls," Stockman said realizing what was going on.

The scientist stomped after the girls.

"He's going after the girls!" Frank said in worry.

"Don't worry Frank they will be back," said Splinter.

* * *

The girls went in the room closed the door, and Luna stood in front of it to block it, but the door busted opened, it made Luna almost fall on the others, but they pushed her back up, the girls saw Stockman in front of them.

"Hello ladies," he greeted.

* * *

Meanwhile the guys were still fighting the mousers.

"This is too easy for me," Leatherhead commented.

"And me too," Casey also commented.

"I wonder how the girls are doing," said Frank.

* * *

The girls were fighting Stockman.

"This guy is a loony more than I remembered," said April.

"Easy for you to say, you used to work for him," said Mary.

"You girls are pretty quick," said Stockman.

"For a mad scientist you know how to make a comment," said Ethel.

The girls continued to fight and were doing really good, until Luna and Stockman wrestled each other, then go to their feet.

Luna started to attack Stockman, but the mad scientist stopped her and put her big arm behind her back.

"Luna!" Chanda said in worry.

"Let our friend go!" April ordered.

The girls tried to attack, but Stockman waved his robot finger.

"Uh, uh, uh, get back," he said taunting them.

The girls started to get back.

"This is bad," Laura commented.

"no kidding fearless leader," Ruth retorted.

The guys got done finishing the mousers.

"Okay we are done let's go help the girls," said Leonardo.

"Too late bro, here they come," said Raphael.

The girls were walking backwards.

"Hey girls are you okay?" Donnie asked.

"Hold on, Chanda what happened? Where is Luna?" Leatherhead asked.

"Stockman is holding her hostage," said Chanda.

"Well he just found us," said Daisy.

Everyone saw Stockman holding Luna hostage.

"What is he doing to Luna?" Mikey asked.

"He is holding her hostage Mikey, and I have a feeling he wants us to surrender," Mary pointed out.

Everyone except Leatherhead surrendered.

"Grrr Stockman Let Her Go!" Leatherhead growled.

"Leatherhead if you don't surrender like your friends did, I'm afraid it is bye bye to your big giant girlfriend," Stockman threatened.

Leatherhead growled.

"Uh, uh, uh," Stockman warned.

Leatherhead had no choice but to surrender, Luna growled and kicked Stockman, it made the scientist let go of the mutant.

Come on guys let's go!" Luna said to her friends, our heroes ran out of Stockman's lab.

"Darn it! I can't succeed with my plans by myself, but I can't go back to Shredder, I had way too many punishments, wait I know someone who is kind of like me, even though he is a loser I'll work for him," Stockman said to himself.

* * *

Back in the lair.

"That went well," said Casey.

"Except for Stockman threatening us," said April.

"Leatherhead, thanks for trying to save me," said Luna.

"Don't mention it, but you did give Stockman a good kick," Leatherhead replied.

"You're right, thank you," said Luna.

The female crocodile kissed Leatherhead, everyone smiled at that, the male crocodile blushed.

"Thanks I needed that," Leatherhead said.

Chanda walked up to the giants.

"You know I really want to hug you two, but I can't reach," she said.

"Here allow us," Luna replied, she picked up Chanda.

"Thanks Luna," said Chanda.

The female rat hugged Luna, then Luna handed Chanda to Leatherhead, and Chanda hugged him too, the giant crocodile put the small rat down gently.

"Well LH you finally found someone," said Leo.

"Just like everyone else did," said Laura.

"Frank and Ethel were together fro a long time," Raph replied.

"Splinter found Chanda," said Ruth.

"Raph found Ruth," Donnie replied.

"While Leo, Donnie, and Mikey found us," said Daisy.

"And we all have each other," Mikey chimed in.

"Ditto," Mary replied.

Leatherhead and Luna were so glad to be living with each other, even though Luna had to deal with living with two boys.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Also surprise Baxter Stockman is the main villain in this story. Now some of you are wondering why I had Leatherhead be paired with a female mutant crocodile? I have about 2 reasons.**

 **1\. As I said before the whole mutant falling in love with a human thing is getting over used and too common.**

 **2\. I rarely ever see Leatherhead be paired with anyone.**

 **The next story will be about Mikey being mad because three of his family members for not helping him with his rematch with Kluh.**


End file.
